


of typing noises

by kesinikesana



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: A LOT of sex jokes, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Death Threats, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Pervy Skeletons, Platonic Dates, Sexual Humor, Slow To Update, So hes basically an asshole, Stretch is kinda flirty but hes not serious abt it, Swearing, Underfell, Yandere Tropes, but they are joking, idk anymore, several older chapters are trash, underswap - Freeform, universe hopping, warning: if you are a new reader, well whatev i just do it for fun, why am i still continuing this anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesinikesana/pseuds/kesinikesana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ORI PAPYRUS: </b>WHAT'S BETTER, UNDERSWAP OR UNDERFELL?</p><p><b>skeleton who smokes: </b>underswap, totally</p><p><b>ori sans: </b>dude. you're not thinkin' straight.</p><p><b>ori sans:</b> the answer to that is: the original.</p><p><b>ori sans: </b>NOTHING. can beat the original.</p><p><b>skeleton who smokes:</b> bish. at least i'm hotter than you.</p><p><b>boss's property:</b> undertail is better</p><p><b>skeleton who smokes: </b>...</p><p><b>ori sans: </b>...</p><p><b>ORI PAPYRUS:</b> ...</p><p><b>ORI PAPYRUS: </b>SANS I BELIEVE YOU HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THAT AU TO ME YET!</p><p><b>ori sans: </b> [red, i will fucking kill you next time]</p><p><b>skeleton who smokes: </b> red, i love ya'</p><p> </p><p>because for some reason the undertale monsters and au version of it got chatting devices. full of stupidity and innapropriate jokes. let's go for the ride if you are up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sex jokes are still funny rite

**Author's Note:**

> chara the awesome: underswap!chara
> 
> weed is great: a character from underswap. take a guess.
> 
> monsters-humans ambassador: undertale frisk
> 
> boss's lover: pretty obv? from underfell? take a guess?
> 
> punny guy: undertale sans rofl
> 
> the others are pretty obvious

  
**chara the awesome:**  and now after monsters have been freed from the underground, they could gain access to social media

**chara the awesome:**  i don't know who to thank first 

**chara the awesome:**  oh i know!

**chara the awesome:**  me! :D

**weed is great:**  obv no one is going to notice that team fortress 2 referrence

**monsters-humans ambassador:**  hey i freed the monsters before u

**monsters-humans ambassador:**  what's wrong with ur username orange pap

**weed is great** : weed is great

**weed is great:** i'm telling the truth

**chara the awesome:** don't you know that smoking decrease ur lifeline pap!? good bye soon then :D

**weed is great:** i have no lung kid, so fuck off

**MAGNICIFENT SANS:** OH MY STARS!!!

**MAGNIFICENT SANS:** I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY BRO'S BEHAVIOR D:

**MAGNIFICENT SANS:** PAPYRUS!!! CHANGE YOUR USERNAME AT INSTANT!

**boss's lover:** mmmm dom sans ordering his bro around mmmm delicious

**weed is great:** sure bro

**weed is great:** hey. fuck off red. sanses will never be dom.

 

_**weed is great** changed their username._

 

**that punny guy:** it is kinda awkward thing to say because you are actually a sans????? like me???

**weed is not great:** there my baby bro hope u are happy

**weed is not great:** nah

**MAGNICIFENT SANS:** HOLY STARS WHY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING SO INAPPROPRIATELY LIKE THERE ARE NO KIDS AROUND!? D:

**chara the awesome:** hey i know what dom and sub is

**chara the awesome:** pap should get wrecked and i 100% support dom bluebbery

**chara the awesome:** tell me im not the only one

**weed is not great:** hey kid i will kill you

**weed is not great:** again

**chara the awesome:** sure just gotta tell goat papa:D

**weed is not great:** fuck u

**chara the awesome:** nah u should be the one who get fuck'd

**chara the awesome:** #weneedmoresubhoney

 

_**monsters-humans ambassador** changed their username_

 

**frisk:** so suddenly, i dont feel so proud freeing you guys at all

 

_**chara the awesome** changed their username_

 

_**MAGNICIFENT SANS** deleted **frisk** and **sub honey equals yummy** from the group_

 

**MAGNICIFENT SANS:** THERE! no one is going to get tainted now

**weed is not great:** bro that's so cool

**MAGNICIFENT SANS** : SHALL I DO ALL THE WORK ALONE? JEEZ I WILL LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH THIS STUPID TALK

**MAGNICIFENT SANS:** but ehem

**MAGNICIFENT SANS:** i support dom bluebbery too

 

_**MAGNICIFENT SANS** left the group_

 

**weed is not great:** ...bro that's not cool

**punny guy:** but frisk i didn't even do anything D: they re the one who are being boneheads

**boss's lover:** THE FUCK DID U JUST SAY STRECTH

**boss's lover:** I WILL BE DOM SOMEDAY

**boss's lover:** SOMEDAY

**boss's lover:** also, they left already bonehead 

**weed is not great:** yeah. guess who's being a bonehead now

**punny guy:** when i came over, i will pun-ish you guys for this D:

**weed is great** : sure

**boss's lover:** sure

**punny guy:** im leavin this terrible place D:

 

_**punny guy** left the group._

 

**boss's lover:** did we just bullied the original version of ourselves lolol

**weed is not great:** lololol

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** WHAT'S THAT?

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** YOU want to be DOM sans?

**boss's lover:** mmm no boss. my fingers slipped. please spank me for this.

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** GOOD DOG

**weed is not great:** fuckin weird creepy assholes

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!! OR I WILL DUST YOU AT INSTANT!!

**boss's lover:** mmm dom papyrus ordering around mmm

**weed is not great:** the fuck red

**weed is not great** : i'm leaving this fuckin place

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PLACE:** ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!??

**weed is not great:** nah. too lazy to read ur text.

  
_**weed is great** left the group._

 

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS TEXTING. THERE'S NO WAY YOU DIDN'T READ IT YOU WEEDBAG.

**boss's lover:** ey boss

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** SAY IT YOU MUTT

**boss's lover** : say

**boss's lover:** have you ever wondered about

**boss's lover:** frisk's gender?

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** HM YEAH. I'VE WONDERED ABOUT IT SOMETIMES.

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** HMM WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, SANS?

**boss's lover:** hehe. i am sayin.

**boss's lover:** what if we.

**boss's lover:** go and find out?

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** OHHHHH

**THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS:** VERY WICKED AND CUNNING AS ALWAYS HUH, SANS?

**THE GREAT AND TERIBBLE PAPYRUS:** GO ON, I'M LISTENING.


	2. site full of 'stories'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ undertale papyrus  
> \+ storyshift chara
> 
> -> skeletons do smoke: underswap papyrus

  
**chara the awesome:** guys guys

 **chara the awesome:** i found something awesome

 **chara the awesome:** a site full of 'stories'

 **skeletons do smoke:** everything from you is basically bad news

 **chara the awesome:** shut up

 **chara the awesome:** you sicko. torturing ur own brother. psh

 **skeletons do smoke:** wHAT

 **skeletons do smoke** : i WOULD NEVER DO THAT SHIT

 **chara the awesome:** apparently some peeps wrote stories abt it

 **chara the awesome:** meaning

 **chara the awesome:** you're the suitable CHARA-cter to do it :D

 **skeleton do smoke:** hey fuck u ur pun and ur being alltogether

 **skeleton do smoke:** ...give me the link

 **boss's property:** boi someone is fuckd up

 **chara the awesome:** you are the one who's fckd up, reddie. :D

 **boss's property:** i would swear if u werent kid. but lets get over this bullshit.

 **chara the awesome:** ok let me send u somethin

 **boss's property:** wow

 **boss's property:** wHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT'S THIS SICK SHIT

 **chara the awesome:** well then?

 **chara the awesome:** how do you like seeing urself got ab(used)? :D

 **chara the awesome:** ...

 **chara the awesome:** honey?

 **chara the awesome:** red?

 **storyshift chara:** what the hell chara

 **storyshift chara:** you can't just show them those!

 **chara the awesome:** hello me! i mean chara! your username is lame tho :D

 **storyshit chara:** at least it is not as narcissistic as certain someone

 **chara the awesome:** what are you talking about? i'm awesome!

 **storyshift chara:** you have problem with your confidence

 **storyshift chara:** the problem is you have too much

 **chara the awesome:** i don't see the problem

 **storyshift chara:** and that's the problem

 **chara the awesome:** this is getting confusing. D:

 **storyshift chara:** your stupidity is also part of the problem i see

 **chara the awesome:** hey. that's mean! D:

 

_**chara the awesome** invited **THE GREAT PAPYRUS** and **toriel** to the group_

 

 **storyshift chara:** HEY HEY THAT'S A PRETTY LOW BLOW DON'T YOU THINK?

 **chara the awesome:** storyshift chara? more like storysHIT HAHAHA

 

_**storyshift chara** cancelled **toriel** from the group._

 

 _ **THE GREAT PAPYRUS** joined the group_.

 

 **story shift chara:** fuck

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** GASP. HUMAN! I SEE THAT YOUR CHOICE OF WORDS ARE NOT VERY NICE!

 **chara the awesome:** she had been using that word for a while, pap. it breaks my heart. D':

 **storyshift chara:** DON'T BUY THIS KID'S LIES I BEG YOU

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I MIGHT NOT KNOW THE TRUTH

 **storyshift chara:** PLEASE TRUST ME.

 **chara the awesome:** don't you know that everytime a human is hurt, even by words. it decreases the HP? i only have 1 HP left because of her! D:

 **storyshift chara:** yeah? you wanted that to COME TRUE, YOU ASSHAT? D:

 **storyshift chara:** it's not true pap. smell the bullshit please

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** BUT I THINK BOTH SWEARING AND LYING IS NOT A VERY NICE THING TO DO!

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SO STOP IT. BOTH OF YOU! I HAVE ACCESS TO BOTH SWAP ASGORE AND CAPTAIN TORIEL, 1 WEEK WITHOUT CHOCOLATE SOUND SO NICE ISN'T?

 **storyshift chara:** what

 **chara the awesome:** what

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THIS IS WHY I AM VERY GREAT! USING PHONE FOR FURTHER GREATNESS! I COULD ALSO SUGGEST GREAT THINGS TO MY ACQUAINTANCES! NYEHEHE!

 **chara the awesome:** no PLEASE. that's a TORTURE! chocolate is like an oxygen to me D:

 **storyshift chara:** i apologize for swearing.

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** YOU ARE FORGIVEN, SANS-CHARA!

 **chara the awesome** : papyrus i love you so much with all my heart and soul

 **storyshift chara:** both of the things are practically the same. but whatever

 **chara the awesome:** please

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** I DON'T SEE AN 'I'M SORRY'?

 **chara the awesome:** b but i love you! D: not in that way if you know what i mean but i love you!

 **storyshift chara:** ohho they hated apologizing

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** AHH WHERE DO I PUT MR SWAP ASGORE NUMBER

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** FOUND IT!

 **chara the awesome:** sh

 **chara the awesome:** sheet man! i mean sheet! i am sitting on my bed sheet! and i

 **storyshift chara:** you- want some popcorn? i got some there's an interesting show right here

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** SHOULD I CALL HIM? SHOULD I NOT?

 **chara the awesome:** HOLY LORD! I AM SORRY!

 **chara the awesome:** SORRY. okay!?

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** THAT'S MORE LIKE IT :D

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** IT'S BEEN NICE TALKING TO YOU BOTH!

 **storyshift chara:** sure

 **storyshift chara:** shouldn't you be searching for your brother or sort of?

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** YEAH! I DIDN'T SEE THAT LAZYBONES ALL DAY!

 **storyshift chara:** should be looking for him huh?

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** YOU HAVE A POINT HUMAN!

 **THE GREAT PAPYRUS:** WELL THEN!

 

_**THE GREAT PAPYRUS** left the group_

 

 **storyshift chara:** that is why you never trust the 'innocents'

 **storyshift chara:** asshat. you there?

 **chara the awesome:** apologizing HURTS! D:

 **storyshift chara** : you really need to see a doctor abt your over self confidence problem

 **storyshift chara:** what were you going to achieve by inviting him btw

 **chara the awesome:** i was going to show him a 'story' about flowey being his life coach D:

 **storyshift chara:** ...you're a terrible spawn of satan you know that?

 **chara the awesome:** i just noticed something

 **storyshift chara:** sure

 **chara the awesome:** no i am serious! why aren't smoking pap or sweaty sans showing up at all after i told them the 'stories'?

 **storyshift chara:** ...

 **storyshift chara:** im not even going to ask

 

_**storyshift chara** left the group_

 

 **chara the awesome** : ...

 **chara the awesome:** that was unexpected of you guys, sickos. ._

 

_**chara the awesome** left the group_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting to think adding 'read by' is necessary. the icon for us! chara and sans is done, but my laptop is a dick. so we'll just wait and see:/
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: this shit is based on line. there i said it.


	3. porn what porn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter is FULL of dirty jokes. may not be suitable for babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ undertale gaster  
> \+ undertale undyne  
> \+ undertale alphys
> 
> -> skeleton royal guard: uf!papyrus  
> ->the obv innocent pap: ut!papyrus  
> ->innocent looking sans: us!sans  
> ->smoke weed everyday: ...you know who  
> ->real sans: ut!sans
> 
> others are obvious as always

 

 **smoke weed everyday:** guys guys

 **smoke weed everyday:** so according to our 'fans' logic we can make everything including bird on out pelvis using magic right

 **not some void goop granddad:** that is right

 **not some void goop granddad:** and the science of the body, the- uh. you know, the thing they do behind the blanket- the system apparently works the same like it

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** IS THAT RIGHT THO? DO WE WORK LIKE THAT?

 **boss's property:** you wanna find out sweet baby?

 **real sans:** HEY HEY YOU TOUCH EVEN HIS SCARF I WILL BREAK YOUR PELVIS SO HARD UNTIL YOU CAN'T SUMMON ANYTHING ON IT

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** YOU DO THAT I WILL FUCK YOU SO HARD UNTIL YOU DUST

 **real sans:** NOT IF I FUCK YOU HARDER FIRST

 **boss's property** : hey. you s t a y a w a y from my boss. will ya?

 **real sans:** if your boss s t a y a w a y from my bro then sure

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** HEY HEY NO ONE IS FUCKING ANYONE!

 **hardcore undyne:** now i wished i could make my vag dissapear D:

 **hardcore undyne:** then summon it again with magic

 **ori alphys:** guys...

 **ori alphys:** now this quite dirty talk... remind me of something

 **boss's property:** sure like i wanna hear anything from a someone who watches hentai

 **ori alphys:** hey! i watched it for the 'plot'! D:

 **real sans:** since when hentai had a plot lmaooo

 **ori alphys:** anyway! if onionsan can get her/his hand for something useful dont cha think tentacle magic isnt needed anymore???

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS** : ...

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS** : fapped so hard just by reading this convo lmao

 **smoke weed everyday:** SANS WHAT THE FUCK

 **boss's property** : ya need a hand? EYY :D

 **not some void goop grandad** : these things make me regret creating you guys at all

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** pap im kidding! don't faint!

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** i dont even know what 'fapped' means. i randomly typed the word.

 **smoke weed everyday** : stars. thank god.

 **real sans** : ...you really don't know anything don't you pap?

 **real sans:** rule 1:

 **real sans:** the lying, cunning type is always the innocent looking one

 **real sans:** rule 2:

 **real sans:** if they turned out to not to be cunning nor a liar at all, go back to rule one

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** B BUT THATS NOT TRUE!!  ><

 **smoke weed everyday** : yeah thats not true! D:

 **real sans:** fine dont say i didn't warn u

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU SHOULD BE CAUTIOUS OF YOUR OWN BRO?

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** HEY DON'T ACCUSE ME OF THINGS I DIDN'T DO! D:

 **boss's property:** even his username makes my eyes squint

 **hardcore undyne:** i don't remember skeletons having eyes

 **real sans:** pal. l e a v e m y b r o o u t o f t h i s.

 **boss's property:** love is blind

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** THAT'S WHY WE DON'T HAVE THAT SHIT IN UNDERFELL

 **boss's property:** team underfell!

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** TEAM UNDERFELL!

 **not some void goop granddad:** if i know the real world would be this stupid. i would rather stay in the void.

 **real sans:** but DAD no. D:

 **real sans:** don't leave US

 **real sans:** again D:

 **not some void goop granddad:** ur dad is too tired of this shit son

 **hardcore undyne:** i swear u guys can play some cheap mainstream drama or smthg

 **real sans:** sHUT UP

 **not some void goop granddad:** m'lady, ever wondered how it feels like to have DT injected to your body?

 **hardcore undyne** : ...

 **hardcore undyne:** with all due respect, mr gaster. no.

 **hardcore undyne:** and i don't intend on finding out

 **not some void goop granddad:** and...?

 **hardcore undyne:** and im fucking sorry

 **boss's property:** get rekt gurrrrrrl

 **hardcore undyne:** you shut up or i will shove this spear right up ur ecto-ass thingy

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** YOU DO THAT I WILL SHOVE THIS ONE GIGANTIC BONE UP TO YOUR V

 **ori alphys:** sounds hot

 **hardcore undyne:** ...GAH! IM FUCKING SORRY, OKAY? D:

 **smoke weed everyday:** guys guys! no one ever wondered why i asked if we can summon ectodong in the first place? D:

 **ori alphys:** i wonder if your glowing stick can slice like a lightsaber!

 **ori alphys:** anyone wanted to volunteer as a test subject?

 **real sans:** no

 **boss's property:** no

 **not some void goop granddad** : this kind of things, make people think science experiment is a bad thing

 **not some void goop granddad:** and manifested delusional thought that 'mad scientist' actually exist. when all the 'scientist', nor people who claim to get the title are actually quite professional.

 **boss's property:** huh

 **boss's property:** so falling into his own creation is professional huh

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** BOOM

 **THE OBVIOUSLY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** SHOTS

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** FIRED!!!!

 **real sans:** but you were supposed to protect him pap...

 **THE OBVIOUSLY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** I don't even REMEMBER him sans!

 **real sans:** still your dad

 **THE OBVIOUSLY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** SHOTS STILL FIRED!!

 **not some void goop granddad:** *since i talk with hands, shows middle finger*

 **smoke weed everyday:** anyway! with those being said, this is what i thought!

 **smoke weed everyday:** so we could manifest ANYTHING with our magic right?

 **smoke weed everyday:** shouldn't it be so HARD to make penis shaped ANYTHING?

 **smoke weed everyday:** with whatever COLOR on it!?

 **smoke weed everyday:** and why do we only summon ONE dick? we can summon so MANY dicks because it is MAGIC!

 **ori alphys:** i once came across this site and this skeleton has rainbow colored dick on him

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** BOOM!

 **real sans** : MINDBLOWN DUUUUDE

 **hardcore undyne:** maaaan i wish i could have 2 vags D:

 **boss's property:** dammit maaan you're genius

 

_**not some void goop granddad** changed his username_

 

 **wished i was a goop:** y'all used your intelligence for things that are unuseful at all

 **wished i was a goop** : is anyone even sane at all in here

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS** : BRO YOUR WORDS MAKES NO SENSE.

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** ...ARE YOU ON DRUGS?

 **smoke weed everyday:** dunno sans im flyin'

 **smoke weed everyday:** i feel 100000% smarter already

 **INNOCENT LOOKING SANS:** THAT'S IT. IM COMING BACK HOME TO THROW AWAY ALL YOUR COCAINES.

 **smoke weed everyday:** noooo D:

 **boss's property:** boss boss we gotta try this shit

 

_**boss's property** left the group_

 

 **SKELETON ROYAL GUARD:** THIS IS INSANE

 

_**SKELETON ROYAL GUARD** left the group._

 

 **real sans:** mindblown. but still. this fandom is stupid. bro we're leavin.

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** TO TRY THAT OUT?

 **real sans:** try WHAT out pap?

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** THE NEW RECIPE OF MY SPAGHETTI OF COURSE!

 **real sans:** oh. oh of course. let's go bro.

 

 **real sans** left the group.

 

 **THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS:** HE BELIEVED IT! :D

 

_**THE ABSOLUTELY INNOCENT PAPYRUS l** eft the group._

 

 **hardcore undyne:** this convo made me suddenly got a daddy kink

 **hardcore undyne:** dadster?

 **wished i was a goop** changed their username.

 **go fuck yourself** left the group.

 **hardcore undyne:** but undyne from the other universe is already taken by her own alphys...

 **ori alphys:** YOU have ME!

 **hardcore undyne** : im just joking to piss him off lolol dont worry alph. still love ya.

 **ori alphys:** geeze i could really use some hug right now D:

 **hardcore undyne:** and some highschool dxd?

 **ori alphys:** yeah that too D: come over heree

 **hardcore undyne:** gotta go fast then.

 **hardcore undyne** left the group

 **ori alphys** left the group

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shitposts like a boss*


	4. the kid just got that frisky characteristic on 'em (i/ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skeletons do smoke: us!papyrus  
> fell frisk/child: fell frisk (i messed up the name sometimes and im too lazy to fix it orz)  
> frisky child/ frisk: ori frisk (like i said, i messed up the name orz)  
> chara the awesome: swap chara

 

  
**the awesome chara invited storyshift chara, frisky child,** and **fell frisk** to the group.

 **the awesome chara:** ayyyy team human all the way! :D

 **storyshift chara** : can i leave?

 **frisky child:** hey don't be mean sansy D:

 **storyshift chara:** if i was sans i would cringe everytime someone calls me that

 **frisky child** : c'mon! the drunk bunny always call him that and he doesn't mind! D:

 **storyshift chara:** but i wasn't sans.

 **chara the awesome:** you contradict yourself as much as donald trump contradict himself

 **fell frisk:** uh...

 **frisky child:** but you are basically an imposter of sans!!

 **frisky child:** fell human!!!! my sweetheart!!! :D

 **storyshift chara:** eh. i will ignore that comment.

 **storyshift chara:** there's a huge difference between being an imposter and being from different universe

 **storyshift chara:** what are brains for?

 **chara the awesome:** are you seeing this frisk? this chara is SO mean! D:

 **frisky child** : just bc she ignored your comment?

 **frisky child:** nahh. chara's cute when she's angry anyway :D

 **storyshift chara:** don't use your flirt attack on me

 **storyshift chara:** also dont become more like swap chara pls

 **storyshift chara:** \+ that coming from a kid who can wipeout the entire monster race by themselves for the sake of 'something new', i wouldn't be surprised

 **frisky child:** aw that's cute if you :D

 **frisky child:** hEY HEY i can do that but i DIDN'T do that D:

 **frisky child:** swap CHARA would do that u w u

 **chara the awesome:** just bc im kinda annoying at time doesn't mean i have the heart to do that! c'mon!

 **chara the awesome** : bluebbery is the only thing that is stopping me u w u

 **fell frisk:** can we talk about something else?

 **fell frisk** : this talk about timelines and sans just reminded me of... bad things.

 **chara the awesome:** correction: bad tim

 **fell child:** oh god D:

 **storyshift chara:** whoa, red is that scary huh?

 **fell frisk:** he ALWAYS reminded me of multiple deaths D:

 **frisky child:** ...

 **chara the awesome:** ...

 **frisky child:** we can relate to deaths man. you're not alone.

 **chara the awesome:** death sucks! D:

 **storyshift chara** : ...i can relate as well, you know

 **chara the awesome:** ...i was so PISSED at pap back then D:

 **chara the awesome:** so at the peaceful times like this, whenever he finally confessed to happstablook, i pressed that 'RESET' button rofl

 **storyshift chara:** you just have nothing better to do than abusing your reset power dont you?

 **storyshift chara:** good thing the human isnt an asshole like you and i dont have a crush

 **fell frisk** : don't you- have a crush on orange pap- you seem- different when talking to him?

 **storyshift chara** : bullshit. i date my species and i don't like smokes ok-_

 **fell frisk** : he never really smokes when a human is near though?

 **storyshift chara** : ...

 **storyshift chara:** not really but-

 **chara the awesome:** WAIT WAIT. YOU have a CRUSH on papy!? :D

 **chara the awesome:** i'm ready to shout the truth! as always! :D

 **storyshift chara:** if you do that i will not share my chocolates with you every tuesday

 **frisky frisk** : i mean who wouldn't have a crush on him

 **frisky frisk** : he's snas but hotter u w u

 **fell frisk** : arguable

 **frisky frisk:** c'monn D:

 **chara the awesome:** nooooo my tuesday chocolate! D:

 **chara the awesome:** man. chill. was just teasing you. D:

 **chara the awesome:** ayyy jealous of me who met him everyday aren't you frisk?

 **frisky frisk:** youre really wasting the opportunity chara

 **frisky frisk:** if i were you i would throw load of pickup lines at him

 **frisk frisk:** "can i call you my 'honey'?" :D

 **storyshift chara** : these chat are getting inappropriate

 **fell frisk** : ANYWAY! uh. shift. if you ever want to spill a secret, your secret is safe with me, alright?

 **storyshift chara** : you're such a sweetheart compared to the other human being in here

 **frisky child** : hey hey i AM nice! i touched that mercy button 368489 times!

 **storyshift chara** : ..but i don't really have secret to you guys as you already know abt resets and stuff

 **storyshift chara** : sure. but youre still annoying sometimes, and hanging up too much with chara from swap really have that effect on you

 **chara the awesome:** hey hey. i am not THAT bad

 **chara the awesome** : i dont really abuse the use of RESET button that much!

 **chara the awesome** : unless when i got dem chocolates from shift. i just pressed the button repeatedly to have a never-ending chocolate! :D

 **storyshift chara** : that's stupid

 **fell frisk** : if it works, it is not stupid. actually...

 **storyshift chara** : the hell- frisk!?

 **storyshift chara** : you're on their side now!?

 **fell frisk** : uh no. bit i admitted i have resetted uh- once i accidentally spilled papyrus's spaghetti that was cooked for me on the floor

 **fell frisk** : ...i mean i could get myself killed

 **fell frisk** : again D:

 **chara the awesome:** these 'again' jokes are getting too old

 **frisky child** : AGAIN! :D

 **storyshift chara** : you're just paranoid. i'm sure he wouldn't do that...

 **chara the awesome** : perhaps it's YOU don't know how crazy shit is in underfell yo o/

 **storyshift chara** : so i assume you've been to underfell huh, smartass?

 **chara the awesome** : sure i do! :D

 **chara the awesome** : those people are awesomely funny with their bad temper and they got pissed off u w u

 **storyshift chara** : im not even going to ask how you did that

 **frisky child** : hey! hey! RESET button is awesome!

 **frisky child** : that time i accidentally break sans's pet rock i just pressed the button! and boom! trouble solved!

 **frisky chil** d: he kept giving me this hollow creepy stare afterward tho D:

 **storyshift chara:** not his fault

 **chara the awesome:** oooh it reminded me of that time i accidentally ripped off sans's scarf as well too! that button came as useful!

 **frisky child** : riiight! that time i accidentally killed papyrus? reset!

 **fell frisk** : what...

 **chara the awesome:** that time i accidentally killed goat papa? reset!

 **storyshift chara:** ...this shit got dark real quick

 **storyshift chara:** makes me feel murderous

 **storyshift chara:** hhhhh

 **fell frisk** : hehe. calm down chara. you know how they are ^^

 **storyshift chara** : usually jokes are the ones that got me calmed down

 **storyshift char** a: fell frisk huh? nice name. you FELL from the surface right?

 **chara the awesome** : lameeee

 **storyshift chara:** bet you said that word whenever swap pap let out his high quality puns

 **chara the awesom** e: it's just because i HATE skeletons! D:

 **chara the awesome** : except those who wears blue scarf asdfghjkl

 **chara the awesome** : but... i shall admit that YOU gave me the idea to make trouble on underfell! :D

 **chara the awesome** : AGAIN! :D

 **storyshift chara:** again, i'm not even gonna ask how you made trouble the last time you visited the horrible au

 **chara the awesome** : i get that youre that curious :D i went there with papy back then

 **chara the awesome** : so im SAFE! :D

 **chara the awesome** : this time though?

 **chara the awesome:** i will go there ALONE! :D

 **frisky child:** oh god

 **frisky child:** im not even that frisky

 **fell frisk** : pls no

 **fell frisk:** you don't know how horrible it is in there! D:

 **chara the awesome** : i'm gonna use that joke on Fell pap! :D while tripping him on purpose with my extended out leg!

 **frisky child** : bad idea

 **chara the awesome:** just like my papy, he likes joke right?

 **frisky child:** ...

 **fell child** : uh

 **storyshift chara** : sure

 **storyshift chara** : if you wanted to die

 **storyshift chara** : just like back then

 **fell child** : don't do that though.

 **chara the awesome** : TODDLES! :D

 

_**chara the awesome** left the group._

 

 **frisky child:** i'm now in shame that im not the friskiest kid alive

 **storyshift chara** : what the hell

 **storyshift chara** : don't tell me they really did that!

 **fell child** : I THINK I SAW THEM! D:

 **storyshift chara** : WHAT THE HELL THAT STUPID KID

 **storyshift chara:** PLEASE STOP THEM.

 **storyshift chara:** IF THEY DIED THERE THEY COULDN'T RESET AGAIN!

 **storyshift chara:** BECAUSE IT IS NOT THEIR UNIVERSE

 **frisky child:** which mean...

 **frisky child:** PERMANENT DEATH! D:

 **fell child** : I LOST THEM! D:

 **frisky child:** i'll get sans. even though i remembered him saying the machine will be down until tomorrow- but i'll try ok!

 **storyshift chara:** WHAT A CONVENIENCE MY MACHINE BROKE TOO

 **storyshift chara:** FRIKKIN PLOT!

 **fell frisk:** THEY GOES TO UNDYNE'S AREA! D:

 **fell frisk:** WHICH MEAN I COULDN'T REALLY GO IN AND THEY'RE TRAINING RIGHT NOW!

 **fell frisk:** i DONT know how they sneak in THERE! i dont know if i could make it but i'll run to Toriel to get help ok!?

 

 **fell frisk** left the group.

 

 **frisky child** : this is sans

 **frisky child:** kiddo calm down, we'll figure something out okay?

 **storyshift chara** : IS THE MACHINE WORKING?

 **frisky child** : no. but, calm down, okay?

 **storyshift chara:** NO YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

 **frisky child:** i wont tell you to calm down if i dont have some trick up to my sleeve, swap chara will be unharmed. believe in us alright?

 

_**frisky child** left the group._

 

 

you are now connected with **skeletons do smoke.**

 

 **storyshift chara** : BONEHEAD!

 **storyshift chara:** WAKE UP!

 **storyshift chara:** I KNOW YOU WOKE UP AND JUST GLANCED AT THE NOTIFICATION, IGNORING ME BEFORE SLEEPING AGAIN!

 **storyshift chara:** ASSHOLE!

 **storyshift chara:** SANS IS PREGNANT!

 **skeletons do smoke** : what the fuck.

 **storyshift chara** : there you are!

 **skeletons do smoke** : this better not be you kiddo, hijacking onto shift phone

 **storyshift chara:** NO. I AM SHIFT!

 **skeletons do smoke** : password.

 **storyshift chara:** 'NEVER GOOGLE UNDERTAIL'

 **skeletons do smoke** : alright. what's the fuss about.

 **storyshift chara** : YOUR 'KIDDO' GOES TO UNDERFELL TO CAUSE TROUBLE.

 **skeletons do smoke** : alone???

 **storyshift chara** : WHILE PAP TRAINED UNDYNE!

 **skeletons do smoke** : what the fuck.

 **storyshift chara:** THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE FELL SO PISSED OFF.

 **skeletons do smoke:** no one is going to die. you're exaggerating things.

 **storyshift chara:** HOW DO YOU KNOW?

 **skeletons do smoke** : fine. the kid might get hurt because of it. i'm going. i'm going.

 **skeletons do smoke** : heh. you actually cared about them aren't you?

 **storyshift chara** : j just get going!!!

 

 **skeletons do smoke** have been disconnected.


	5. was just trollin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. good to see you.
> 
> \- UT frisk: 7th human, the ori  
> \- US chara: chara, but swapped  
> \- US papyrus: it's obvious  
> \- UT undyne: undyne the not dying  
> \- UT alphys: nerd lizzard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will bold the necessary words and formatting later if i got on pc. sorry if this chapter wasn't nearly as funny. i didn't want to abandon this story just yet.

 

 **nerd lizzard** : guys!

 **nerd lizzard** : don't you think that whoever created the word undertail was a genius

 **undyne the not dying:** of course

 **nerd lizzard** : like do we even took time to appreciate how punny and efficient the word was

 **swap pap** : made me wonder if a lizzard have a hole under your tail

 **nerd lizzard** : SHUT UP YOU DEMON WHO STOLE ALL THE SANSES AMD MADE THE S** SL**** YOU F*****

 **chara, but swapped** : ...there are kids in here?

 **undyne the not dying** : no one even considers you a kid anymore after the things you did ya dingus

 **undyne the not dying** : i mean- making me- from your universe confess to alphys from your universe? that was hella awesome duude

_**chara, but swapped** invited **MK!!!!** to the group_

**chara, but swapped** : there we go :D

 **undyne the not dying:** OK but you have the taste of YELLOW electrical spears already. but have you ever wondered the taste of the BLUE one!?

 **chara, but swapped:** i won't have a taste on a spear with blue color, or red, or whatever weapon with whatever color, sorry ma'am

_**chara, but swapped** cancelled **MK!!!'** s invitation to the group_

**7th human, the ori:** heh. perhaps later, kiddo.

 **swap pap:** ...i almost choked on my honey

 **7th human, the ori:** i mean, isn't my bro so cool? (he's not actually sans's papyrus but bc he's still a papyrus so whatever) he's usually called honey but he still drink honey

 **chara, but swapped:** what's your POINT?

 **chara, but swapped** : also, your impersonation of sans is so bad. stop copying the way he talks.

 **chara, but swapped** : also, you know we can still read that thing with the () stuff right?

 **7th human, the ori** : <\--- snas, the parody

 **undyne the not dying:** cannibalism?

 **chara, but swapped:** ...

 **chara, but swapped:** that's disturbing

 **undyne the not dying:** well YOUR welcome for HELPING!

 **chara, but swapped:** i appreciate that, thank you ms. shark. ha. ha.

 **swap pap** : ok. but seriously ori alphys, when and where the fuck did i do that?

 **swap pap** : because if i believe i am still sane enough to remember things, and i'm 100% sure i still am- i don't recall doing whatever it is you were saying

 **nerd lizzard** : you're f***** hyprocite you know that. you judge people and say that the kid should burn in hell but in fact YOU're the demon who would GO there!

 **nerd lizzard:** or i believe...

 **nerd lizzard** : YOU even CAME from there!

 **nerd lizzard** left the group

 **chara, but swapped** : ... i think i knew, where she knew about the bullshit you used to sprout on that hall

 **swap pap** : ...is it that time of the month again?

 **swap pap** : you know, that 'phase' where pretty ladies suddenly turned into witches

 **undyne the not dying:** now you put it that way, i'm kinda triggered

 **undyne the not dying** : nah. you knew some 'people' wrote 'stories' about you right?

 **undyne the not dying:** and the 'stories' came on varying level of creativity?

 **swap pap** : goddamn me and my popularity

 **chara, but swapped** : i don't know why are you so confident about it. but to people who are unfamiliar and not in love or so interested in us just see you as a walking creepy skeleton with shirts

 **swap pap:** YOU don't talk to ME like that kiddo

 **chara, but swapped** : why, i am telling the truth?

 **swap pap:** bc, shit that hurts man D:

 **undyne the not dying:** ANYWAY! as i was saying this story tells that you are a thirsty fuck with unrequited love for your brother

 **swap pap** : me and my brother loves each other though?

 **undyne the not dying** : NOT that kind of LOVE and YOU should understand ALREADY!

 **swap pap** : that love which include activity on bed? yeah, that kind of love right?

 **swap pap** : me and sans do that regularly

 **7th human, the ori:** (i'm sure pap is just sick. yeah, that's it.)

 **undyne the not dying:** ...

 **chara, but swapped:** you're trolling

 **swap pap** : like, cuddling, and reading bedtime stories?

 **7th human, the ori** : pal, that is not funny

 **undyne the not dying:** DO YOU WANT YOUR COCCYX TO GET KICKED?

 **undyne the not dying:** ALSO FRISK STOP COPYING SANS FOR ASGORE SAKE!

 **7th human, the ori:** heh. sorry. but. not sorry.

 **undyne the not dying** : AUUUUUGHHHH

 **chara, but swapped** : i'm glad i figured it out beforehand

 **swap pap** : geez guys. no need to flip out so bad.

 **swap pap:** but admit it that was kinda punny, isn't?

 **chara, but swapped** : this is 1 of the 1000th reasons i hate skeleton everyone

 **undyne the not dying** : OK but back to the point you know how those animes and 'stories' really gets into her right?

 **chara, but swapped:** it wasn't normal for otaku or nerds to not to enjoy reading/writing fanfiction??? one of my human friend on the surface once said that. i have no idea what those words meant.

 **undyne the not dying:** ...did you just sepak gibberish?

 **undyne the not dying:** my point IS, just don't really get offended by her words. those 'stories' can really get into her, just like i said

 **swap pap** : ... that story, as a solution tells me that i kidnap bunch of sanses for relief thingy?

 **undyne the not dying:** WAIT WAIT. i HAVEN'T told you ANYTHING about that. how do you know THAT is the thing the 'you' in that story would DO!?

 **swap pap:** didn't alphys told me that at the beginning? duh, dude

 **7th human, the ori** : pal, ya got me scared for a second there.

 **chara, but swapped:** GUH I THOUGHT IT IS ONE OF THAT CREEPY SPOOKY WALL-BREAKING STUFF THAT IS HAPPENING

 **undyne the not dying** : what's wall-breaking?

 **swap pap** : anyway, that's kinda good solution. but i wouldn't do that.

 **undyne the not dying:** what do you mean that it is a 'good solution'?

 **swap pap** : how bout you ask why i 'wouldn't do that'?

 **7th human, the ori** : pal, you do that and you're going to gave a b a d t i m e.

 **chara, but swapped:** i'm kinda sick of the phrase 'bad time'

 **chara, but swapped:** it wasn't even cool. i think 'erase time' was better

 **undyne the not dying:** or 'undying time'

 **swap pap:** those made absolutely no sense.

 **swap pap:** just tell us of you're jealous of us

 **chara, but swapped:** why would i be jealous of the person i could kill? :D

 **swap pap:** frag you, kiddo

 **swap pap** : now excuse me while i kidnap the first sanses

 **swap pap** left the group

 **undyne the not dying:** wait, wha- what?

 **chara, but swapped** : haven't you learned your lesson yet that the papy of my universe is an annoying sort of troll?

 **undyne the not dying** : can you do that thing you did back then?

 **chara, but swapped** : enlighten me of- whatever you're trying to say?

 **undyne the not dying:** KILLING HIM OF COURSE GAHHH IM GONNA GET HIM SOMETIMES LATER D:

 **chara, but swapped:** usually, i just joked abt killing to piss him off c:

 **chara but swapped** : i know it's jot really appropriate but my existence itself is inappropriate already so

 **undyne the not dying** : hm

 **undyne the not dying:** maybe now those animes and stories that had gotten into ME now

 **undyne the not dying** : alphys virus is SO contagious

 **chara, but swapped:** you still LOVE her doofus

 **undyne the not dying:** don't capslock that word love like you dont know what it means. and don't call me doofus, ya pipsqueak.

 **chara, but swapped** : whatever you say, ms. shark. shouldn't you be telling alphys that those 'stories' shouldn't really be getting onto her?

 **undyne the not dying:** yea. it's not good for her health

 **chara, but swapped** : actually im not sure if thats scientifically correct but whatever makes you happy

 **undyne the not dying:** ok but keep an eye out of swap pap ok?

 **chara, but swapped:** he wouldn't do that, geez!

 **undyne the not dying:** just kidding. ya better take care, pipsqueak.

 **undyne the not dying** left the group

 **chara, but swapped** : i had once wiped out the entire race of monster by myself, met a demon, erased the world, nearly sold my soul to a demon- so i'm pretty sure i can take care of myself well

 **chara, but swappe** d: well. no one is here then.

 **chara, but swapped** left the group

 **7th human, the original:** ya know why the skeleton didn't go to the ball?

 **7th human, the original:** because he had no-body to go with!

 **7th human** : ba dum tsss!

 **7th human** : ...guys?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--> the story they kept talking about? it's
> 
> [Replacements](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7194014/chapters/16327235) by [idontevenknowugh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh) ****
> 
> dude!


	6. author do get lazy to update their shit sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok im sorry for the inconsistent update. but here ya go.
> 
> \- sans the skeleton: original sans  
> \- swap chara: chara underswap  
> \- everyone with 'original' or 'ori' on it: from undertale  
> \- red the mighty: underfell sans  
> \- actually nice flower: underfell flowey  
> \- alphys the almighty: alphys underswap  
> \- stretch: underswap papyrus
> 
> ok that's done. let's go!

_**sans the skeleton** invited **BLUEBBERY THE SATAN, stretch, PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY, PAPYRUS THE ORI, actually nice flower, sans the mighty, undyne ori, ALPHYS THE ALMIGHTY, chara swap, ori frisk, toriel ori** to the group._

 

 **sans the skeleton** : so i've gathered you all here to discuss about REALLY important thing

 **BLUEBBERY THE SATAN** : OH NO!

 **red the mighty** : ...don't 'oh no'. your name makes those who have eyes squints

 **stretch** : ...tell me the truth, baby bro. you just mistyped the word 'the adorable' don't you?

 **red the mighty** : adorable and satan is two different word ffs

 **red the mighty** : that's not the truth you want to hear, that's the THING you wanted to hear, you fucker

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY** : THERE WERE ALWAYS BLIND PEOPLE BROTHER

 **red the mighty:** they have eyes but they don't see, bro. unlike us.

 **stretch** : you're really a special snowflake, aren't you?

 **stretch** : baby bro? where are ya?

 **chara swap** : ohhh thats edgy, red

 **frisk original:** edgy as frickkkk

 **chara from swap** : also learn grammar!!!

 **frisk original** : that's right! learn grammar, red the not mighty!

 **chara swap:** frisk stop copying me.

 **frisk original:** me, stop copying them!

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE IT IS HUNT OR BE HUNTED

 **actually nice flower** : now that's really edgy!

 **actually nice flower** : also the right phrase is kill-or-be-killed, you no-brainer!

 **red the mighty** : understand your position, talking plant. don't go looking for problems to the people you knew you couldn't win against with.

 **red the mighty** : could you, fellow no brainer?

 **actually nice flower:** at least i am not begging for my sibling to fu-- me harder.

 **frisk ori:** what's a fu--?

 **chara swap** : it stands for 'fun' right?

 **fell frisk** : oh dear god.

 **fell frisk:** kids! flowey, kids are here!

 **chara swap:** wait, fell frisk. you knew the literal word behind the cencor?

 **chara swap** : how?

 **fell frisk** : ...that's something from kid from underfell could understand

 **fell frisk** : also, uh. that's not a thing to be proud of.

 **frisk ori:** wow! frisk, i'm so proud of you! :O

 **frisk ori:** now what's a fu--?

_**toriel ori** deleted frisk ori from the group._

**toriel ori:** sigh

 **toriel ori:** flower, i'm watching you

 **actually nice flower:** ehh my apologies.

 **actually nice flower:** to a certain edgy skeleton, i was about to continue roasting you so hard if it weren't for the un supporting debate place. but ok. i'm an actually nice flower.

 **red the mighty:** at least i don't get babysitted by a KID to make it through the surface!

 **actually nice flower:** said someone with single HP who depended his life on his YOUNGER brother!

 **original toriel:** KIDS. SHUT UP!

 **original toriel:** i mean, ahem

 **original toriel:** we could resolve the conflict without shouting, right? let's not anger each other and take a deep... breath...

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** ...I APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER, LADY TORIEL

 **actually nice flower:** k. sorry.

 **red the mighty:** (boss what the fuck?)

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** (AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND A GENTLEMAN, I SHOULD BE NICE TO THE LADIES)

 **red the mighty:** (only the ladies, huh)

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (THAT WOULD BE A FRIENDLY AND NICE ACT OF MANNER TO SAY THAT YOU'RE AS GREAT AS I AM)

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU FAILED TO DO SUCH A SIMPLE TASK,)

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (THE FITTING AND RIGHT PHRASE TO FILL ON THE SENTENCE SHOULD BE "I SHOULD BE NICE TO EVERYONE,")

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (SO PLEASE, CORRECT YOURSELF:))

 **red the mighty:** (you can just take back that your oh so correct 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' shit (not my papyrus ofc) and roll it sideways,)

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** UHH FLOWEY I APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER

 **red the mighty:** ...dude what

 **actually nice flower:** forgiven. whatever.

 **red the mighty:** hey hey. you can dream about me apologizing to you. that'd NEVER happen.

 **original toriel:** OH. MY. GOD!

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** THAT'S OK. MY LADY, LET ME HANDLE THIS.

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** ALSO, YES, ORI ME. I APOLOGIZE.

 **red the mighty:** boss!

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI** : OF COURSE! I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU BEFORE YOU APOLOGIZED.

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** RED, COME TO SEE ME IN THE BACK OF MY HOUSE AFTER THIS FORUM THAT MY BROTHER MADE IS OVER?

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI** : :)

 **red the mighty** : boss, what the actual trash!?

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY** : (DON'T YOU SEE HOW SCARY THAT SMILEY EMOTICON HE PUT, YOU FUCKER?)

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (OTHER ME,)

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI** : (LANGUAGE, :))

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** (YOU REALIZE THIS IS A CHATTING DEVICE AND THIS BRACKET THINGY STILL CAN BE READ BY ME, RIGHT? :))

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** ...Uh, that's so stupid of me. Sorry. Got a lil carried away there.

 **red the mighty:** i don't understand anything anymore. what's this un logical power dynamic.

 **undyne the ori:** let's say they had an incident but that's enough spoiler for today

 **red the mighty** : what incident?

 **red the mighty:** UNDYNE, EXPLAIN.

 **red the mighty** : BOSS?

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY** : BOSS IS NOT AVAILABLE AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.

 **PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY:** ALSO THAT'S ENOUGH SPOILER FOR TODAY!!!

 **undyne the ori:** idiot!!!

_**PAPYRUS THE MIGHTY** left the group._

_**undyne the ori** left the group._

**red the mighty:**...

 **red the mighty:** our couple names and relationship is a lie

 **red the mighty:** love in the underground is a lie

 **actually nice flower** : did you just make a reference of something?

 **red the mighty:** shut up, flower.

 **actually nice flower:** ...that's real mature, sans.

 **actually nice flower** : don't forget to attend your 'meeting' with ori papyrus

 **red the mighty:** fuck that i won't come

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** IF YOU DON'T COME I WILL FIND YOU MYSELF :) :)

 **chara swap:** the phrase would make more sense if it's replaced with "i'll find you, and i will kill you,"

 **toriel ori:** papyrus, refrain from using violence, dear

 **PAPYRUS ORI** : OH, I WILL JUST BE- HAVING FEW WORDS WITH RED, MY QUEEN.

 **red the mighty:** or more like 'threat', please, anyone who's still sane enough help me from this fucker.

 **toriel ori** : that's not a nice word to say for your alternate version of your brother, red. go have a talk with papyrus.

 **toriel ori** : i'm sure you're not one who runs away from your responsibilities, aren't you?

 **red the mighty:** every time i try to. it always comes to catch back to me.

 **red the mighty:** i died like 25063 times already, so maybe making it 25064 times wouldn't be so bad.

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** THAT KIND OF NEGATIVE THINKING SHOULDN'T BE DONE. WORDS THAT ARE SAID CAN ACCIDENTALLY BE PRAYER SO I SUGGEST YOU DON'T DO THAT!

 **sans the skeleton:** man, my bro is so cool.

 **red the mighty:** ok. but i need undyne to tell me what kind of incident that happens

 **toriel ori:** also, fell flowey? don't make your friend's mood drop down drastically like that, be nice.

 **fell frisk** : i love toriels

 **fell frisk** : but you are nicer, mom.

 **sans the skeleton** : guys...

 **toriel ori:** ah, you want to call me 'mom' too?

 **toriel ori:** alright then, call me whatever you wanted to, my dear.

 **fell frisk:** thanks, 2nd mom.

 **BLUEBBERY THE SATAN** : OH SORRY BROTHER, YOU'RE RIGHT. I MISTYPED IT!

 **sans:** uhm

 **strecth** : it took you so long to reply T.T

 **BLUEBBERY THE SATAN** : SORRY, I HAD... THINGS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF, BUT NOW I'M HERE!

 **alphys the almighty:** what things, have you ever wondered?

 **alphys the almighty** : to this day, papyrus stays blind

_**alphys the almighty** left the group._

**red the mighty:** where the fuck did you come from!?

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI:** OK BUT RATHER THAN LEAVING ANY MORE CURSES, WOULD YOU PLEASE, MEET ME NOW, RED?

 **red the mighty:** ugh. fine.

 **red the mighty:** ya better prepare a nice, grand funeral for me

_**red the mighty** left the group_

**chara swap:** why is death jokes so funny for him?

 **chara swap:** man! i have no kid's friend now!

 **chara swap** : now that the lil shit is gone... so there's no more swearing... toriel? can i visit your kid back?

 **toriel ori** : sigh. of course, my child.

 **chara swap** : i would squint my eyes at that sigh. but i have better things to do.

_**chara swap** invited frisk ori to the group_

_**frisk ori** joined the group_

**frisk ori:** ayo UT!

 **chara swap:** why is death jokes so funny for red?

 **frisk ori:** bc everyone has their own style yo

 **chara swap:** cut that crap out, frisk. death jokes aren't funny.

 **sans the skeleton** : oK I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THE FORUM YET SO WHY IS EVERYONE LEAVING ALREADY

 **PAPYRUS THE ORI** : SANS, MAY I?

 **sans the skeleton:** ok. you may.

_**PAPYRUS THE ORI** LEFT THE GROUP_

**actually nice flower** : boooooo!

 **sans the skeleton** : ya better shut up. plant aren't supposed to talk in the first place.

 **actually nice flower:** so is skeletons.

 _ **BLUEBBERY THE SATAN** changed his username to _ **_BLUEBBERY THE ADORABLE_ **

**BLUEBBERY THE ADORABLE** : THERE, SET!

 **stretch** : now i am calm u w u

 **stretch** : where are ya bro

 **BLUEBERRY THE ADORABLE:** JUST-- LOOKING FOR THAT CHILD OF GRILLBY WHO RAN AWAY FROM ME

 **BLUEBBERY THE ADORABLE** : HOW RUDE. I ALREADY PREPARED A BUCKET OF WATER FOR HER.

 **stretch** : oh that girl who talked to me yesterday?

 **stretch** : man, have you ever wondered how it felt like getting pecked by a fire elemental? it's warm and ticklish at the same time.

 **actually nice flower** : facepalm

 **stretch** : wait, yOU DID WHAT BRO?

 **chara swap:**  PAPYRUS THE IDIOT

 **chara swap:** I WONDER IF THERE'S SOMEONE MORE IDIOTIC THAN YOU.

 **frisk ori:** i'm calling the police

 **BLUEBERRY THE ADORABLE:** GUYS, CHILL! I WAS JUST PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!

 **BLUEBERRY THE ADORABLE** : NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO TO CONFIRM SOMETHING.

_**BLUEBERRY THE ADORABLE** left the group_

**frisk ori:** i felt REALLY scared.

 **stretch** : bro, i wish to join D:

 **chara swap:** NO, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

 **toriel ori:** my child, just as you asked. i called the police.

 **chara swap** : really?

 **toriel ori:** not really, i'm just joking :D

 **frisk ori:** g to the e to the n to the o to the c to the i to the d to the e*

 **chara swap** : i hope bluebbery was just messing around, bc if he is then you guys really are brothers**

 **stretch** : of course he's just messing around!

 **chara swap** : i swear im gonna shove two eyeballs to your eye-sockets so you could see clear enough

 **stretch** : nah. thanks im good.

 **sans the skeleton:** ok guys!? are you all DONE? can i actually start the forum NOW!?

 **chara swap:** ...i can smell that this is about something unimportant

 **chara swap:** did you just not care that there might be a murdered between us?

 **sans the skeleton:** no. but my concern stays in this question: have you guys thought why is the sanses that are frequently ABUSED?

 **chara swap:** this is why i hate skeletons.

 **toriel ori:** if this convo goes on the thingy you summon with magic, usually glowing, colored blue or orange, i'm kicking out the kids.

_**toriel** deleted **fell frisk** from the group._

**chara swap:** 'kids', us doesn't count? D:

 **sans the skeleton** : i haven't even answered yet!

 **toriel ori** : but the answer is 'yes', correct?

 **toriel ori** : see, i was right. don't underestimate motherly assumption.

_**toriel ori** left the group._

**sans the skeleton** : i haven't even answered yet...

 **chara swap:** women.

 **frisk ori:** wouldn't it be funny if you turned out to be a female?

 **chara swap:** DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER!!!!***

 **sans the skeleton:** is that bc we're so small and frail? and our height is just- like that?

 **stretch** : you're secretly OP that's why

 **stretch** : and you're an awesome, lovable , funny character

 **stretch** : but despite all your weakness, you're an important character

 **sans the skeleton:** that's surprisingly nice of you to say that, swap

 **stretch:** you=me

 **sans the skeleton:** ...how can i be so stupid

 **sans the skeleton:** now what shall WE do with all the sans abuse?

 **stretch** : let 'em

 **stretch** : there's a saying that some people just want to watch the smol skeletons burn

 **actually nice flower:** you got the phrase wrong, you doofus

 **sans the skeleton:** IT IS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE TOL AND NOT ABUSED!

 **sans the skeleton** : #stopabusingthesanses

 **sans the skeleton** : spread it like wildfire

 **sans the skeleton** : may it be their crazy scientist dad, may it be their possessive cray cray bro, may it be tHEIR BROTHER FROM THE OTHER UNIVERSES

 **stretch:** #keepmakingthesmolskeletonsuffer

 **actually nice flower** : #keepmakingthesmolskeletonsuffer

 **sans the skeleton** : actuallystillanevilflower!!!

 **stretch** : #unlessmybrother

 **chara swap** : #keepmakingthetolskeletonsuffer

 **chara swap:** i don't hate bluebbery. i just hate stretch.

 **stretch** : yea, kid. i love ya too.

 **frisk ori** : i honestly??? don't know??? chara why would you choose that bc??? i love my pap???

 **chara swap** : why did you keep copying me in the beginning anyway!

 **sans the skeleton** : what KIND of unsatisfying result of poll is this?

 **actually nice flower** : the truth.

 **sans the skeleton** : ha. ha. what a bunch of supportive friends you are.

 **sans the skeleton** : i should've searched for more supportive friends!

 **actually nice flower:** ok ok wait there you twat

 **actually nice flower** : where are you going to search for these 'more supportive friends'?

 **actually nice flowers** : outertale? do they even have chatting device? suck for you there are 99,9% chance that they don't. dusttale? you better not even TRY to communicate at sans in there bonehead. that creature is going to ask where you are and dust you or even, all of us just for him to get more EXP.

 **chara swap:** yeah. you know i actually blabber useless thing all the time BUT i want to get serious here, DON'T just DON'T contact horrortale at all bc it is soooo dangerous! i don't want to get my HEAD CUT OFF AND BEING MADE FOR HEAD-DOG.

 **chara swap** : and DON'T CONTACT ERRORTALE TOO IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO GET DESTROYED

 **chara swap:** or for bluebbery to get kidnapped

 **stretch:** whoa. when did that happen?

 **chara swap:** in another time

 **stretch:** it better not gonna fucking happen bc i'm going to flip out so bad

 **chara swap** : sure you do

 **sans the skeleton** : ugh! fine.

_**sans the skeleton** left the group._

**chara swap** : i bet my today's dosage of chocolate that he's sulking in the corner

 **frisk ori** : ...you said 'dosage' like it is some kind of drug

 **chara swap** : bc im so addicted to it! :D

 **stretch** : if this forum is over i'm gonna leave and make sure my baby bro isn't being kidnapped by anyone

_**stretch** left the group._

**chara swap** : ...or, for you to make sure you don't get kidnapped yourself by this 'bluebbery the satan'

 **frisk ori:** i'm gonna leave too bc there's no one else to be made fun if!

_**frisk ori** left the group_

**chara swap:** huh

 **chara swap:** i guess it is just you and me now.

 **actually nice flower:** maaaybe i should leave as well to make sure that ori sans didn't contact any horrible universe

 **chara swap:** will swapfell be coming here sooner?

 **actually nice flower** : dunno. didn't undyne said 'that's enough spoiler for today'?

 **actually nice flower** : listen to people when they're talking ya idiot.

_**actually nice flower** left the group._

**chara swap** : man, i hate that edgy plant.

 **chara swap:** guess it's just you and me

 **chara swap:** how about you? yeah, you. the one who reads this. don't go looking over your shoulder. i'm talking to ya.

 **chara swap:** since this is a joke fic. might as well break the fourth wall or some shit.

 **chara swap:** #keepmakingthesmolskeletonsuffer or #stopabusingthesanses?

 **chara swap** : ciao

_**chara swap** left the group._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *genocide  
> **see chapter 5  
> ***i hope im not going to get attacked by feminists for that
> 
> \--
> 
> deleted scenes that didn't make it to the story:
> 
> BLUBBERY THE ADORABLE: #MAKEEVERYONEWHOTOUCHMYPAPYSUFFER
> 
> chara swap: ...
> 
> sans the skeleton: ...
> 
> BLUEBBERY THE ADORABLE: OOPS, I MEAN #DONTMAKEANYONESUFFER! D:
> 
> BLUEBBERY THE ADORABLE: THATS REALLY NOT NICE! D:
> 
> sans the skeleton: um. stretch? there's a problem with ur bro.
> 
> stretch: aw man, i forgot to feed the rockies.
> 
> stretch left the group.
> 
> sans the skeleton: you better listen to people when they talk to you, you suckface!


	7. don't threaten me with a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chara us: underswap chara.
> 
> yoooo sorry for not updating for so long:(

**red:** i just sighed because i obviously have some problems that i kept inside my soul.

 **chara us** : oh my god.

 **chara us:** who the fuck cares?

 **uf pap:** what happened brother?

 **uf pap:** your feet just got hit by the leg table? is grillby's closed? did you get another nightmare? did you forgot to place your other sock? or did you just burn the entire kitchen?

 **ut sans:** there are two kinds of people.

 **ut sans:** the shit would you not get mad but get worried instead if he burnt the entire kitchen?

 **us pap:** hey red, if you got onto a problem. and of course, in life there are always problem.

 **uf sans** : yeah, you know. i got depressed bc of timeline shit.

 **uf sans** : just sans thingy.

 **us pap** : oh i understand that pretty well.

 **uf sans** : that's sweet of you boss. but it would be way more sweeter if you were here.

 **UF PAP:** YOU KNOW I COULDN'T BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN THIS LAME-ASS MEETING WITH THE KING SANS.

 **uf undyne:** ok. uh. undyne the slaughterer(?) here. and i suggest you guys stop talking or don't talk things that might urge papyrus to join in the convo.

 **uf undyne** : we're literally risking our life by secretly looking at the phone and typing while our scary king is talking about important shit.

 **uf papyrus** : HEY UNDYNE, MY BROTHER IS DYING RIGHT HERE!

 **uf undyne** : and if you mean by dying he haven't found his other pair of sock yet, you can't help him find the other sock if the king decide to separate your skull away from your ribs.

 **uf undyne** : i'll fucking report you if you send another chat.

 **uf sans** : boss. it's ok. i'm not dyin'

 **uf papyrus** : UGH. FINE.

 **uf undyne** : i am going to open my mouth.

 **UF PAPYRUS** : BROTHER, TAKE CARE WHEN I AM AWAY FROM MY PHONE.

 **uf undyne** : 'Excuse me. Sorry for my rudeness to cut you off, your majesty. But Captain Guard Papyrus seems to be distracted by... his phone,' that's what i am goin to say

 **UF PAPYRUS:** HEY, STRETCH. I WILL ALWAYS BE WATCHING YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK I WON'T. OK?

 **uf undyne:** i opened my mouth. my voice is about to come out.

 **UF PAPYRUS** : FINE. BYE.

 

 **UF PAPYRUS** changed his name to **STAY AWAY FROM MY LOVE, STRETCH**

 **UF UNDYNE** deleted **STAY AWAY FROM MY LOVE, STRETCH** from the group.

 

 **uf sans:** i was about to add '...yet,' but then boss would freak out.

 **US SANS:** YOU JUST LIKE BEING A SPOILED LIL THING, BEING SHOWERED BY ALL THE AFFECTION YOU GOT!-_-

 **uf sans:** seriously though, i won't be like this if i don't have this 'problem'

 **us papyrus:** when you encounter a problem, just hold on.

 **uf sans:** why should i hold on?

 **uf sans:** i am an impatient person.

 **chara us:** *monster

 **us papyrus** : because when you hold on, you will find comfort.

 **us papyrus** : like, holding onto me.

 **us papyrus:** because i'll be the reason you're ignoring away the problem, temporally. and i'll grab your hand while we find a solution for it because there will always be, a way out.

 **US SANS:** UGH. BROTHER.

 **US SANS** : I WANT TO THROW UP!

 **chara:** OOOOH

 **chara:** actually that's kinda smooth.

 **chara:** blueberry is just jealous.

 **uf sans:** ugh. why do you guys treat me like i am a fuckin' baby!

 **uf flowey** : ok but for your information, he's blushing madly.

 **uf sans** : shut the fuck up. stop lyin', boss said those sweet things to me all the time. :p

 **uf flowey** : no, he didn't.

 **uf sans** : ok, well. but ok.

 **us papyrus:** aw, really?

 **us papyrus** : you look better in red. it suits you. actually, every other color would suit you because you were born that way.

 **us papyrus:** you were born astounding.

 **US SANS:** ACTUALLY, NO. YOU LOOK WAY BETTER IN RED, EVERY OTHER COLOR LOSE THE BATTLE.

 **US SANS** : RED THE LIQUID? BLOOD RED? IT SUITS YOU!

 **ut sans:** did i just witness a murder intent.

 **chara us** : i have... a popcorn!

 **ut sans** : kid, you're a freakin' weirdo.

 **chara us** : like, c'mon. i live with then. how can i not be a weirdo.

 **chara us** : want one?

 **ut sans:** ugh... teleporting right away.

 **us papyrus:** aww bro.

 **us papyrus:** are you really jealous?

 **US SANS:** NO! OF COURSE NOT, IDIOT!

 **US SANS:** YOU NEVER SAID THOSE COMFORTING, SWEET THINGS TO ME.

 **us papyrus** : ...because, you never got a 'problem'?

 **US SANS:** FINE. I GOT A PROBLEM.

 **US SANS:** MY PROBLEM IS.

 **us papyrus** : you want me to say a lot of sweet things to you?

 **US SANS** : I LIKED RED TOO.

 **ut sans** : chokes.

 **chara us:** chokes.

 **ut sans** : ...red the color?

 **chara us:** you mean, you liked blood?

 **uf sans:** do we really have to fight over the color?

 **US SANS:** FINE! I LIKED RED THE COLOR, BLOOD- WHATEVER YOU SAY! I'M GOIN WITH YOU GUYS, IM GOIN WITH THE FLOW!

 **uf sans:** ok you know what? just imagine that i love EVERYONE.

 **ut sans** : dude, he is stressed.

 **chara us:** wish we could turn back time

 **chara us:** to the good ol' days

 **ut sans** : when our mom would sing us to sleep

 **ut sans:** but now

 **chara us:** we're stressed out

 **ut sans:** claps

 **chara us:** claps claps

 **uf sans** : yo. ori sans, i liked you.

 **ut sans** : nah, bro. i liked my papyrus.

 **uf sans:** you're a chill, cool guy, that's why you go to grillby's where everything's warm.

 **chara us:** HAHAHAHA

 **ut sans:** NOT. FUNNY!

 **uf sans:** i mean, no. you crack jokes, and become the most popular skeleton in the undertale verse.

 **ut sans:** there are only like, three skeleton in the game. so.

 **uf sans** : whatever! but you make people want to bone you! that's impressive.

 **chara us:** doesn't sound impressive to me.

 **uf sans:** and that's why i love you!

 **ut sans:** i love my papyrus.

 **uf sans** : doesn't matter! underswap!chara, i love you!

 **uf sans** : not in the pedophile way.

 **us chara:** yea, when i grow up i just want a boyfriend that is as smooth as stretch:(

 **us chara:** as charming as sans but not short:(

 **ut sans:** did you just say that im short!?

 **us chara:** no i didn't.

 **ut sans** : oh ok.

 **uf sans:** you're annoyin but charming at the same time! and if you see, in nearly every chapters in this fic: there's you! not only me but the author loves you!

 **author:** no i don't.

 **us chara:** thats bc i just like to pop here and there btw

 **ut sans** : wait, yes! you said that i'm short!

 **us chara** : and dammit. i don't like skeletons, they don't have hair, doesn't have skin! it hurts when i hug 'em.

 **us chara:** like, you know everytime i wanted to lean my head on papyrus, he had to get a pillow and placed it on his spine. so it looked like i am sleeping on his stomach, comfortably.

 **us papyrus:** skeletons still have dicks. how do you not want then as you bonefriend?

 **uf sans:** and stretch! you're smooth af. i liked it, also you're tall and fuck, you're attractive in the eyes of some women.

 **us papyrus:** why, thank you.

 **uf sans:** and berry! you're a ball of amazing energy! that's cool you want your brother for yourself... or... me? whatever. not everyone have your... craziness.

 **us sans:** i want ^*}^+}% for myself:(

 **uf sans:** ok guys. but you know what?

 **uf sans** : i'm papyrus's.

 **us papyrus:** me?

 **uf sans:** no the other one.

 **ut sans** : MY BRO!?

 **uf sans:** YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T MEAN THAT.

 **uf sans:** ugh.

 **uf sans:** yea, but that's the point. we were born together, born to be together, till we dust. ok. and if anyone want to steal me from him.

 **US SANS:** OH MY GOD. WHO WOULD DO SUCH THING? GASSSSSPP.

 **uf sans:** then he will threaten you with a good time.

 **uf sans** : and the threat is true.

 **uf sans:** ciao.

 **uf sans** left the group.

 **ut sans** : ...

 **ut sans:** so the message of today's lesson is?

 **chara us:** that red is stressed out!

 **us papyrus** : ...

 **us papyrus** : i didn't mean that.

 **us papyrus:** but i'm just naturally flirty guy.

 **US SANS** : I DIDN'T MEAN THAT AS WELL.

 **US SANS:** ME... LIKING RED.

 **us papyrus:** well then.

 **us papyrus:** let's just fuck each other.

 **US SANS** : I TOP!

 **us papyrus:** what no!

 **us papyrus** : you can't top!

 **US SANS:** OH. YOU'D BE SURPRISED, MWEHEHEH.

 **ut sans:** i bet my popcorn he'd use chains and other scary thingy.

 **chara us:** that's MY popcorn you doofus!

 **uf undyne:** OK THIS IS PAPYRUS, THE MEETING IS OVER AND WHAT THE FUCK.

 **uf undyne** : WHY ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING OVER MY LOVER?

 **us papyrus:** blueberry did.

 **us papyrus:** he directly said that he liked red.

 **US SANS** : LOL NO. I MEANT RED THE COLOR.

 **US SANS** : PAPY DIRECTLY SMOOTH-TALKING RED UNTIL HE BLUSHES.

 **uf undyne:** SILENCE! I WILL HUNT YOU GUYS.

 **US SANS:** PAPY IT'S YOUR FAULT!:(

 **us papyrus:** why is it my fault?

 **us papyrus** : if he chases us, we just have to run away.

 **US SANS:** UGH. I HATED IT WHEN YOU MESS AROUND WITH TIME AND SPACE!

 **us papyrus:** welp. hold my hand, my beloved bro. because we're going to the void!

 **US SANS:** WHAT THE STARS IS THE VO

 **US SANS** and **us papyrus left** the group.

 **ut sans** : you realize that...

 **ut sans:** we played as some kind of audiences here?

 **chara us:** some good movies needs one or two cameos.

 **ut sans:** sad.

 **uf undyne** : ok, anyone there?

 **uf undyne:** this is sans. using undyne's acc since papyrus went away hunting the two idiots.

 **uf undyne** : i forgot to tell you guys what makes me depressed. the problem i got, all along.

 **ut sans:** does it even matter now?

 **uf undyne:** yes it does, you doofus.

 **uf undyne:** new universe will be coming. and these new characters will appear on the next chapter.

 **chara us:** my guess is errortale.

 **uf undyne** : no. what the fuck. i would freak out if that happened you freak.

 **uf undyne:** these people came from swapfell, and they will be joining us. soon.

 **ut sans** : ooooh

 **ut sans:** sounds fun.

 **uf undyne:** they are kinda... different. so i got a bit worried.

 **ut sans:** well then. we just have to see how it goes.

 **chara us** : i hope one of them are sadistic son of a shit!

 **uf undyne:** i'm gonna go out. see if i can stop boss from hunting the idiot brothers.

 **uf undyne** left the group.

 **ut sans:** ok then don't forget to leave a kudo.

 **chara us** : oooh what do you think sans?

 **ut sans:** bookmark this story.

 **chara us** : will one of them be my friend?

 **ut sans:** and leave a comment below.

 **chara us:** hey, why are you ignoring me!?

 **ut sans** : bc im gonna worry over the new characters like red do bc it is swapfell.

 **ut sans:** they're freaks like you, so. they will be your friend.

 **ut sans** left the group.

 **chara us:** whaaaaat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which ut sans and us chara sings twenty one pilot song and become important cameos. blueberry is his crazy usual self, boss is only sweet at his bro and red is stressed out.


	8. welcome, grillby! (and the true side of blueberry? it is revealed?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from the dead bby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's obvious, but-
> 
> mustard: uf sans  
> honey: us pap  
> ketchup: ut sans  
> shydyne: us undyne (hey, thats a pretty good username)  
> chara number two: us chara (they used this username bc chara number one is ut chara)  
> Grillby: ut grillby

_**11:03 AM.** _

**mustard** : BOOM!

 **mustard** : it is as silent as a freaking dessert in here

 **honey** : yep

 **honey** : if this fic was a person, they would be declared dead already.

 **mustard** : okay, okay. fuck, hold on.

 **honey** : you're asking me to hold my hand?

 **mustard** : stop attempting to flirt you creep, i was goin' to say:

 **mustard** : WHY did you appear in EVERY chapters?

 **mustard** : chapter 1, until now? there's always you, dude!

 **honey** : underswap papyrus is really a popular character.

 **Chara number two** : ...

 **Chara number two** : I have no idea what you guys are talking about, chapters? Underswap?

 **mustard** : and YOU too!

 **Chara number two** : Me?

 **mustard** : yeah, you dipshit, YOU are EVERYWHERE!

 **Chara number two**  : ...I kinda don't catch on what you're tryin' to say. I'm just one, and it's not like i'm a ninja trying to become the strongest hokage so I have this technique making me appear like I'm everywhere.

 **ShyDine** : Sniff. Sniff.

 **ShyDyne** : I smell animu reference.

 **Grillby** : .......................hello.

 **Grillby** : .........................i'm the owner of grillby's in undertale, as well as the bartender. sans told me to join you guys in this chat.

 **Grillby** : ...........................please take care of me.

 **mustard** : ...

 **honey** : ...

 **mustard** : i have so many questions.

 **honey** : i have a question too, an important one.

Chara number two: I feel like I will be getting second-hand embarrassment from Papy's next question-_-

 **Chara number two** : welcome, hottie! just talk to me, because Undyne only talks about animated, unreal, people. Papy just flirts non-stop but is actually not charming at all! And Red is just too grumpy! We don't have much, and I don't know why Sans did this. but welcome here!

 **ShyDine** : H-Hey! They're real!

 **Chara number two** : On your screen?

 **ShyDine** : You understand nothing!

 _ **ShyDine** left the group_.

 **Chara number two** : Also, if you don't serve alcoholI, I will probably play around there, hehe. I know how to wash plates and stuff!

 **Grillby** : .........................i can see what i can do about the alcohols.

 **Grillby** : ...........................i can make hot chocolate.

 **Grillby** : ...............................want to see a chocolate get warm without getting it on stove? i can show you that.

 **Chara number two** : Ooooh magic! And chocolate! i love that!

 **Chara number two: I** i will try to play there by the night, let me finish my homework first!

 **honey** : hey, red. do you feel ignored?

 **Grillby** : ..............................oh, um, sorry.

 **Grillby** : ..................................i get... distracted when i see such a cheerful kid.

 **Grillby** : ....................................you're so lucky to have them.

 **honey** : nah, man.

 **honey** : you don't know half of the abuse.

 **honey** : my curiosity is building, i have a question, red said he has a ton.

 **mustard** : that's just an expression ya idiot. i'm just confused seeing him.

 **Grillby** : ..............................sure, ask away.

 **mustard** : first, how can the phone not get burn when you type on that?

 **Grillby** : .....................................it's magic, i can control it.

 **mustard:** of course, if it is a fictional world, 'magic' would always be an answer right?

 **mustard** : we're not in a fictional world!

 **honey** : heh. obviously.

 **mustard** : so don't give me that 'magic' shit! my grillby burns stuff around so i don't see why you cant too!

 **Grillby** : .........................maybe because, i don't have enough LV to do that.

 **mustard** : what?

 **Grillby** : ........................or i don't actually want to, burn people.

 **Grillby** : ................................why should they get hurt? they're all really nice.

 **mustard** : ...

 **mustard** : ya' just _warmed_ my heart.

 **Grillby** : ........................of course you have to say that, you're a sans too.

 **mustard** : heh.

 **mustard** : stretch? ask away.

 **honey** : oh ok. this is a REALLY important question, so make sure you answer it.

 **Grillby** : .............................i'll try.

 **honey** : you're hot, wanna date me?

 **mustard** : ...

 **Grillby** : ..............................

_**Grillby** left the group._

**mustard** : i face-palmed so hard i think i just broke my hand.

 **Chara number two** : I just finished my homework and in the name of the God who owned chocolate's heaven, WHAT?

 **Chara number two** : I knew you were going to say embarrassing thing!

 **honey** : hey, i'm just being honest.

 **honey** : who said things like 'please take care of me'? he's adorable!

 **mustard** : blueberry is adorable too, so i thought you're used to adorableness?

 **honey** : blue is kinda scary, sometimes i catch him watching me sleep, so yeah. adorableness minus one for him.

 **Chara number two** : ...Part of me thanked to God I don't live in the same roof as you guys.

 **Chara number two** : But Papy, that's not how you do it!

 **Chara number two** : You're CREEPING him out! Don't you have no shame?

 **honey** : better do it than regret it later.

 **Chara number two** : Papy, you're the worst character ever!

 **honey** : not my fault i have the confidence that you lacked of.

 **Chara number two** : Hey!

 **mustard** : stop it! what are you guys? 6?

 **Chara number two** : Technically I'm 7, so.

 **ketchup** : yo.

 **Chara number two** : Papy started it first!

 **mustard** : we don't support him or anything, he just did it out of the blue!

 **Chara number two** : I didn't commit sin this time!

 **honey** : why is it a big deal? jeez. if i did creep him out, i WILL apologize-_-

 **ketchup** : uhm. actually, this is kinda surprising.

 **Chara number two** : Kinda? You told me KINDA?

 **honey:** yo, sans. when can i meet that hot guy again? according to these two i have done an unforgivable sin so i have to apologize to him so they will shut up.

 **mustard** : jeez, so salty. need water?

 **honey** : honey is better.

 **ketchup** : uhm. you can meet him in 3 days.

 **honey** : why do i need to wait for so long? is he _that_ busy?

 **ketchup** : uhm, he need to prepare... for... things.

 **honey** : ...what? prepare what?

 **ketchup** : at grillby's, on 3.00 PM, don't be late.

 **mustard** : what? this sounds like...

 **ketchup** : yeah.

 **ketchup** : he, uh, agreed. but is too shy to type it out. so uh, that's why i am here.

 **Chara number two** : ...

 **mustard** : ...

 **honey** whoops. that's unexpected, but of course, i'll go, heheh.

 **mustard** : what...

 **Chara number two** : WHAT!?

-

_2:48 PM._

**THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : PAPY!

 **honey** : 'sup?

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : I HEARD THE FAKE NEWS FROM RED! THAT WAS SO UNFUNNY, AND THEY EVEN INCLUDED YOU.

 **honey** : fake news?

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** THE ONE ABOUT YOU GOING TO DATE GRILLBY! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THAT?

 **honey** : oh. that.

 **honey** : it's uh... not a joke, bud.

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : ...WHAT?

 **honey** : i, uh, found him cute. so i asked him out. out if nowhere. then he agreed.

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** PAPY I DON'T GET IT.

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** YOU TWO JUST MET AND THEN... THAT HAPPENED?

 **honey** : yeah, pretty surprising huh? but i liked surprises. his boldness just make him look even cuter.

 **honey** : wish me luck, bro.

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** OF COURSE, ANYTHING FOR YOU, PAPY!

 **honey** : now then, i need to go practice my knock knock jokes.

 **honey** : can't forget to practice even if we are in the surface rite?

 **honey** : but, the date is, uh... platonic. ya' know?

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : OH WAIT PAPY, JUST TO CONFIRM IT. YOU WILL BE GOING AT GRILLBY'S ON 3.00 PM?

 **honey** : yep.

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** OH.

 **honey** : uhm. ok. the knock knock practice, bro? i'll be going?

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON:** OH, SURE.

 **honey** : catch ya' later.

_**honey** left the chat._

**THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : Why is he so fucking oblivious! Even when I put on the username!

 **THE MOST ADORABLE SKELETON** : That monster from hell! I will literally _grill_ you to death, Grillby!

-

_3:00 PM._

**THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : HELLO!

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : WE... HAVEN'T TALKED FOR SO LONG. SORRY! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIND YOUR CONTACT!

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : BUT UH, I KINDA, NEED HELP!

 **Temmie** : Huh.

 **Temmie** : After all this time, Sans?

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : Tch.

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : C'mon, cut me some slack, you'll LOVE helping me with it.

 **Temmie** : Now that you mention THAT word.

 **Temmie** : Do you KNOW with WHO you are dealing with?

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS:** You are just the same as me.

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS:** While you looked sweet, you have an evil side on the inside. But you showed that 'true' side as soon as possible.

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS:** While I, wait for the right place and the right time.

 **Temmie** : You wanna get **b u r n e d** before I even help you?

 **Temmie:** What do you want?

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS:** Just as I said, I needed help.

 **THE MAGNIFICENT SANS** : There's been an intruder, in my precious relationship. Our little world, that was supposed to be occupied by he and I _only_.

 **Temmie** : Ah.

 **Temmie** : Let's hear the whole story.


	9. don't show half of your sweet-bones if you are cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweetened honey: us pap  
> chaos kid!!!: us chara  
> MEAN PAPYRUS: UF PAP  
> fan of ketchup: ut sans  
> SPAGGHETI LOVERS: UT PAP
> 
> the other is obvious

**8:03 AM**

 

 **fan of ketchup** : bro

 **fan of ketchup:**  i think we were fated to be together.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : NYEH?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : OF COURSE YOU WOULD THINK OF IT THAT WAY! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO LAZY, DAY, NIGHT AND EVEN BY THE DAY AND NIGHT OF THE TOMORROW! YOU NEEDED A GREAT BROTHER LIKE ME TO GET YOU UP AND USHER YOU TO DO UNLAZY THINGS! OTHERWISE, YOU WOULD HUG YOUR PILLO ALL DAY, NYEH!

 **fan of ketchup** : hm, despite that.

 **fan of ketchup** : i think there's a reason why you love spaghetti so much while i crave on ketchup.

 **fan of ketchup** : spaghetti would taste so bland without a ketchup sauce on it right?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : OH!

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, YOU'RE RIGHT SANS! 

 **fan of ketchup** : pap, i think we're destined to be together.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME SANS?

 **fan of ketchup** : eh, it's called 'common interaction that brothers do'

 **sweetened honey** : no i think that's called 'gay'

 **fan of ketchup** : hey, fuck off stretch!

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : SANS DON'T SAY THE F-WORD!

 **sweetened honey** : ...hm

 **sweetened honey** : hey, pap. you continuously scold sans about saying the f-word.

 **sweetened honey** : do you even _know_ what it is?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : NYEH! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT AND KNOWLEDGEABLE SKELETON LIKE ME! I KNOW WHAT THE F-WORD MEANS! IT MEANS A BAD WORD, AND BAD WORD CAN LEAD TO HURTING PEOPLE! SO I AM HERE TO SCOLD SANS FOR HIS BAD HABIT!

 **fan of ketchup** : pft, yeah right. sorry i said the f-word, bro.

 **sweetened honey** : nah. not 'fuck' in a sense of an expression.

 **sweetened honey** : but 'fuck' in a _verb_.

 **fan of ketchup** : ...

 **fan of ketchup** : hey, pal. i recommend you to stop typing, or better yet, do something else and go away from your phone.

 **sweetened honey** : sorry, sans. this is quite a moment. heh.

 **sweetened honey** : so? tell me, sweet pie. do you know what 'fucking' means?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : UH, I...

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : UH... THAT'S! THAT'S AN INAPPROPRIATE QUESTION STRETCH!

 **sweetened honey** : oh, so you don't know.

 **sweetened honey** : how much do you know about it?

 **fan of ketchup** : stretch

 **fan of ketchup** : d o n ' t y o u d a r e.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I- UH, I KNOW THAT IS A-- WAY TO EXPRESS LOVE BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE, BUT UH- I- DON'T KNOW. 

 **sweetened honey** : what i am talking about is the process, you don't know?

 **sweetened honey** : have you ever fucked anyone?

 **sweetened honey** : or better yet, have you experienced being fucked by anyone?

 **sweetened honey** : would you rather do this 'way to express love' with your brother? say, people said it deepened the relationship between two individuals, doesn't that sort of thing interests you?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I, UH...

 **sweetened honey** : it is, also a way to release stress.

 **sweetened honey** : say, if your brother is hesitant to do that with you. i can take care of you.

 **sweetened honey** : and you can just _relax_.

 **sweetened honey** : how does that sound?

 **fan of ketchup** : shut up.

 **fan of ketchup** : i warned you didn't i?

 **fan of ketchup** : y e t y o u d i d n ' t l i s t e n.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : SANS, STOP!

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : STOP IT! DON'T- DON'T DO IT!

 **fan of ketchup** : ???

 **fan of ketchup** : what do you mean by 'stop' pap? he crossed the line. and i'm not going to let him get away by messing with you.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : U, UH, I...

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I WANT TO DO IT!

 **fan of ketchup** : ...what?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I WANT TO DEEPEN OUR RELATIONSHIP, SANS! I- I WANT TO TAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP TO ANOTHER LEVEL.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I- I WANT TO TRY IT.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS:** WITH YOU, SANS.

 **fan of ketchup** : ...pap? i-i don't get it.

 **fan of ketchup** : are you- are you sure?

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : YES, I...

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : PLEASE, TEACH ME WHAT 'FUCKING' REALLY IS. 

 **fan of ketchup** : uh.

 **fan of ketchup** : shit, blood. blood all over my screen. fuckin' non-existent nose.

 **fan of ketchup** : you're in the kitchen right? don't go anywhere.

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : DON'T SAY THE F-WORD AGAIN SANS! AND THE S-WORD AS WELL! 

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : UH, SHOULD I... SHOULD I GO TO BEDROOM?

 **fan of ketchup** : uh... yeah, sure.

_**fan of ketchup** left the group._

**SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : HE'S GOING TO TAKE A SHORTCUT AS ALWAYS! 

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : AND UH STRETCH? 

 **SPAGGHETI LOVERS** : I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR INTENT IS, BUT UH, THANK YOU.

_**SPAGGHETI LOVERS** left the group._

**sweetened honey** : huh.

 **sweetened honey** : that escalated quickly.

 **sweetened honey** : now for the second step.

 

-

**9:50 AM**

 

 **red** : are you- are you insane?

 **sweetened honey** : no, i'm papyrus.

 **red** : what was that? that's crazy!

 **red** : you might get yourself got beaten up you idiooot!

 **red** : ugh, i want to punch you so hard you lose that smug and slightly handsome face as well as the confidence to flirt.

 **sweetened honey** : thanks, for saying that i am handsome.

 **red** : ugh! i can't stand you!

 **MEAN PAPYRUS** : CALM DOWN, BROTHER.

 **MEAN PAPYRUS** : AT LEAST, HE UH- SUCCEDED SOMEHOW.

 **sweetened honey** : they're stuck, so i'm just helping to get rid of the stone that is blocking the way.

 **Chaos kid!!!** : Whoa, that's so cool!

 **Chaos kid!!!** : So they deepened their relationship in the end right?

 **Chaos kid!!!** : So what's fucking?

 **red** : go away and watch a cartoon or some shit, kiddo.

 **Chaos kid!!!** : But, I'm mature already!

 **sweetened honey** : hey chara, what does period mean?

 **Chaos kid!!!** : Is it a connotation?

 **Chaos kid!!!** : This '.'

 **Chaos kid!!!** : What do you mean?

 **sweetened honey** : pft, yeah right.

 **Chaos kid!!!** : I can see that it is a mocking tone!

 **Chaos kid!!!** : Fine if you don't tell me, I'll ask uncle Asgore!

_**Chaos kid!!!** left the group._

**red** : whoa

 **red** : be prepared for a lecture from the 'goat papa' dude.

 **sweetened honey** : ugh. why is that kid always making my life harder somehow.

 **MEAN PAPYRUS** : OKAY, DISTRACTION IS GONE. BACK TO THE TOPIC. 

 **MEAN PAPYRUS** : YOU'RE PUSHING THEM ON PURPOSE.

 **MEAN PAPYRUS** : DO YOU REALLY NEED TO 'HELP' ORIGINAL OUT LIKE THAT? 

 **sweetened honey** : heh. yeah.

 **sweetened honey** : it seems like i'm out of an option.

-

 

**1:45 PM**

**sweetened honey** : yo.

 **fan of ketchup** : sup'?

 **fan of ketchup** : i thought you were chasing my brother's ass, but uh, thanks- i guess?

 **sweetened honey** : nah, no. he's cute and all, bit he's not my type.

 **fan of ketchup** : because of you, we- finally _boned_. heheh.

 **fan of ketchup** : all this time i didn't want him to get 'tainted'. but after this i realized he cannot be a kid forever.

 **sweetened honey** : yeah, congratulation on that.

 **sweetened honey** : treat me to grillbz sometime later.

 **fan of ketchup** : ya asshole.

 **sweetened honey** : let's get to the point: original. i need your help.

 **fan of ketchup** : what?

 **fan of ketchup** : dude, without you even helping me out first, i would definitely help you out if you asked. we are buddy after all.

 **fan of ketchup:** what kind if friend do you take me for?

 **sweetened honey** : uh, sorry. but this... favor-- i was about to ask is kinda dangerous.

 **fan of ketchup** : ...

 **fan of ketchup** : is this about blueberry?

 **sweetened honey** : yeah, uh. couldn't ask the fell-verse monster because i'm afraid the could actually dust someone.

 **fan of ketchup** : ...

 **fan of ketchup** : after all this time... you knew?

 **sweetened honey** : yeah.

 **sweetened honey** : i just don't want to worsen the condition.

 **fan of ketchup** : ...

 **fan of ketchup** : i'll help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!
> 
> of typing noises have a plot? and i intent on making a new 'arc'? xD what kind of monstrosity is this!?
> 
> 'sweetened honey' i'll let you guys figure out why he chose the username. the next chapter will be the last one of this 'arc'!!! there will be ch.11... if i'm not lazy =3


	10. wait... its... an UPDATE!???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coolest skeleton: ut pap  
> classy classic: ut sans  
> the other chara: us chara  
> orange hoodie is my aesthetic: us pap  
> goat your nose!: us asgore  
> poisonous blueberry tart: us sans  
> the red on your lips, that's not a lipstick: uf sans
> 
> \+ his lord: sf sans  
> his loyal dog: sf pap

**Coolest Skeleton:** It's So Nice To Be Back From The Dead!

 **The Other Chara:** Actually, that sentence got me thinking.

 **The Other Chara:** What are, the origins of you guys. Like, do you originally comes out from the grave after all those years the worms and the bacteries have digested your rotten skin, and organs thereafter you come back as a skeleton monster?

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  We Came Out Outta Nowhere, Just Like Magic!

 **The Other Chara:** Pft. Of course, if the question is too hard just answer it with 'magic' right?

 **Coolest Skeleton:** That- Wasn't My Intention!

 **Coolest Skeleton:** You Don't Know If We Are Actually A Failed Experiment. Or The Kids Who Lost Their Parent In The War, You Just- Don't Ask People About The History Of Their Family, That's Rude!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  whoa, calm down there. don't let this update get dark so quickly. happy okie doki start, right?

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  Sorry, Just- This Was Supposed To Be A Great Start Because Everyone Is Finally Appearing Again, Sorry!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  that's okay...

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : what kind of theory is that, char? that's gotta be the worst skelebros theory i've ever heard.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : also, that's gross. this fic is PG-13.

 **The Other Chara:** Your brother has been acting weirdly murderous the last chapters! Everyone should know already the rating of this fic, you dumbfuck!

 **Goat Your Nose!** : Oh dear, no swearing!

 **Goat Your Nose!** : Fill in 5G in the swear jar hunbun, come on now.

 **The Other Chara** : But dad... I wanted to use the money to buy chocolate.

 **Coolest Skeleton:** Ugh... I'm Sorry, But With All Due Respect, Mr Asgore, What Is Wrong With Your Username?

 **the red on your lips, that's not a lipstick:**  that got you... sorta heated up? heh heh.

 **Coolest Skeleton:** What Is Wrong With EVERYONE!

 **Goat Your Nose!:** Pfffft. Good one, bulky Sans.

 **Goat Your Nose!:** Chara...

 **Goat Your Nose!:** Do it, or else.

 **The Other Chara:** FINE FINE DON'T BAKE ME ANOTHER SNAIL PIE PLEASE.

 **Goat Your Nose!:** Good boy.

 **The Other Chara** : You don't know YET if I am a boy. No one knows. Have you seen my dingdong? What if I have a vajayjay? What if I have none? Or did you just consider me as merely a 'dog'? A 'pet'? I am not your kid anymore?

 **The Other Chara:**  I hate you.

_**The Other Chara** left the group._

**Goat Your Nose!:** ...Chara, oh dear, language! You are not the at the age where you could say the v-word and d-word yet!

 **Coolest Skeleton:** Whoops.

 **Coolest Skeleton:** That Wasn't, A Good Start Really, To Start The Update. But We Can Try To Start Over. Nyeh Heh...

 **the red on your lips, that's not a lipstick:**  is that a sweat on your face?

 **Coolest Skeleton:** WE ARE TEXTING, YOU CAN'T SEE MY FACE!

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  What's With Your Username? Can't You Pick More Kid-Friendly Name?

 **the red on your lips, that's not a lipstick:** well, fine.

_**red on your hand, lips, and all over you** changed their username to **red suits you better**_

**red suits you better:**  i came up with my most kid-friendliest username.

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  ...At Least You're Trying.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : dude.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:** chara usually likes your snail pie... right?

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  Well, I took away the snail in their aquarium! It usually make them cry.

 **red suits you better** : ...what.

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  There are several cases where they vomit afterwards when they find out.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : what the fuck?

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : who the fuck are you?

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  Well, Sharp As Always. Mweh!

 **Goat Your Nose!** : Papy, Hello!

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  I Am Using Asgore's Phone. It Was Me All Along, Heh Heh. Hello Everyone!

 **red suits you better** : ...are you a demon? don't start off with 'hello' after you just confessed of committing a horrible thing!

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  Well, If You Guys Don't Get It...

 **Goat Your Nose!:**  That Was Just A Joke, Heh Heh!

 **Goat Your Nose!:** Asgore Left As Quick As Lightning To Get The Kid When Chara Typed Out That They Hates Him. Funny How A Simple Sentence Makes The Man Get Worried Sick!

 **Goat Your Nose!:** I'll Switch Account So No One Gets Confused.

_**Goat Your Nose!** invited **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** to the group._

_**Goat Your Nose!** left the group._

**red suits you better** :  yeah, yeah. would be funnier if you put a sewing needle in their hot chocolate as well, huh?

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  don't make the situation worse than it already was...

 **Coolest Skeleton:** Guys...

 **Coolest Skeleton:** I Said To Start Over With An Actual, Funny Content, That Kids Would Enjoy!

 **red suits you better:**  sorry. insufferable prick, that seemed impossible.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  blue...

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  if that was just a joke, why would chara hates the snail pie?

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  I Think... I would Just... Bring A Couple Of Guests!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  wait, hey! why is everyone ignoring me!?

_**Coolest Skeleton** invited **His Lord** and **His Loyal Dog.**_

_**His Lord** and **His Loyal Dog** joined the group._

**Coolest Skeleton:** Well, I Do Hope These Twos Would Teach You How Start Over With An Actual Funny Great Start!

 **Coolest Skeleton:**  Gotta Heat The Tomato Sauce!

_**Coolest Skeleton** left the group._

**His Lord** : What A Great Houseguest.

 **red suits you better** : aww. give him a break.

 **red suits you better** : he must be bone-tired with more of the weirdos joining in.

 **His Lord** : What Did You Just Call Me?

 **His Lord** : I Should Remind You, Those Who Judge Others Before Even Knowing Them Tended To Mostly Fail On Achieving Their Dreams.

 **red suits you better** : heh. i _am_ already a failure. 

 **red suits you better** : also, insult me all you want. i have a thick skin.

 **His Loyal Dog** : pffft. good one.

 **His Lord** : Mutt! How Dare You Side With Him!

 **His Loyal Dog** : i just gave a single appreciation, m'lord. i will, until my soul stopped beating, side with you till the end. but can't help it because it just tickled my funny bones.

 **His Lord** : Ugh. Of Course, I Should Have Expected This Kind Of Shenanigan Would Happen From The Start.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Sorry, But, Did You Just Call Your Brother 'Mutt'?

 **His Lord** : Hm? Yeah.

 **His Lord:**  Does That Bother You?

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : It Just... Sounded Unusual.

 **His Lord** : Well. First Off, Your Universe Is All Rainbow And Unicorn. Not In Mine, Where You Wouldn't Last A Minute In My Universe. Well, Not Without Sans The Tremendous By Your Side, To Protect Your Sorry Ass Anyway!

 **red suits you better** : heh? wanna bet?

 **His Loyal Dog** : i'm positive he's from universe similiar to us, m'lord.

 **His Lord** : Ah, I See. Well, You Know How It feels. Second Off, I Got His Consent. He's A Mutt, And'll Always Be. Unless I Say Otherwise.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Ohhh, That's Exciting.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Papyrus, Say 'Woof'!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  what? no, blue!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  answer my previous question first!

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : What Question?

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Oh That One.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Well, I Was Just Joking With The Kid! I Hid One Of Their Snail Pet And Then Gave Asgore's Snail Pie. They Believed My Lies So Easily And Threw Up Afterward.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Before, I Had An Agreement With Asgore. He Said That Chara Had Been More Troublesome These Days. Like Stealing Snacks, Drawing On Asgore's Important Papers, And Hiding Asgore's Shoes When He Had An Urgent Meeting. He Asked Me Do Something About It. And So It's Not All My Fault!

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : I Told Asgore To Threaten The Kid With The Snail Pie Every Time The Kid Misbehaves, And It's Been Working Well, So Far!

 **red suits you better** : does that count as child abuse?

 **His Loyal Dog** : ...if the kid is a dick, nah.

 **His Lord:** That's Impressive.

 **His Lord** : I Caught That Your Name Is 'Blue'?

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Yes!

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart:** Does These People Who Wouldn't Stand 3 Seconds Without Getting Dusted In Your Oh-So-Horrible Universe Happen Impress You?

 **His Lord:** Well. I'm Afraid _You_ do.

 **His Lord:** People Tend To Not To Be Like What They Seems, Anyway.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart:** Mweh Heh. That's What The Magnificent Sans Is Happy To Offer!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  why are you so happy of the bad trait you have!?

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Also, Papy, Now Fill Your Promise, Say 'Woof'!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  what?

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  i didn't promise anything!

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : You Asked To 'answer my question first' And There, You Have The Answer. And Because You Have The Answer Now, You Have To Say Woof!

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : If I Didn't Ask You To Say Woof, I would Not Reveal This Secret, Papy. This Is So Troublesome. Now Everyone Knows About It. And The Kid Might Find Out. Now Do It!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  well, fuck.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Fill In The Swear Jar, After This!

_**orange hoodie is my aesthetic** sends a voice-text._

woofuckit.mp3

**Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Aww, What A Good Boy!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:** : beware. dog bites. and they gives tetanus as well.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Vaccine Exist. And People Sells Collars As well!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : please anyone help...

 **red suits you better** : rip stretch, 2017.

 **red suits you better** : you'll be missed.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : fight me, you fucker. i will haunt you in your sleep.

 **red suits you better** : i heard that boss could see ghost when he was 2.

 **red suits you better** : at this point i'm sure he also beat them up too.

 **red suits you better** : sorry, stretch. i will put a flower on your grave once i get money. for now i have grillby's debt, college debt, electricity bill, waiting up for me in the line like girls do.

 **red suits you better** : later.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : motherfucker.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : I'm Sorry, But, Does Anyone Know Where To Buy A Collar? Skeleton-neck Sized.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  blue, don't.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : You Have To Put On Your Puppy Eyes For That!

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  THAT'LL ONLY MADE YOU MORE EXCITED TO DO WEIRD SHIT TO ME. ...i'm done with this shit.

_**orange hoodie is my aesthetic**  left the group._

**Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Aww, He's Sulking.

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : I Only Wanted To Buy A New Collar For Our Doggie Guest. When Are Your Birthday Coming Up, Lil' Buddy?

 **His Loyal Dog** : that's nice of ya'. but i think you should stop messing with your brother.

 **His Lord** : That's a Kind Thought. But I Don't Think We Needed Another Collar. We Have Bunch Of Those In The Closet, Along With  The Other Kinky Shit.

 **His Lord** : Also, I Disagree, Papyrus. Maybe Your Brother Wanted To, Blue. But He's Just _In-Denial._

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Ah, That Could Be The Case?

 **His Lord** : Maybe He Just Need A little 'Coaxing' Myeh Heh!

 **His Lord** : Look, You're Great At Doing That, Don't You?

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : Yes, But...

 **Poisonous Blueberry Tart** : I Would Accept A Hand... Mweh Heh.

 **His Lord** : Pffft. Other Than Being Interesting, You Are Quite Funny As Well.

 **His Lord** : Mutt? What Are Your Thoughts On This?

 **His Loyal Dog** : i'll follow whatever you command me to, m'lord.

-

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : my ear has been itchy.

 **red suits you better** : bad news, yer gonn' die of ear-infection

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  wow. what a great bud you are.

 **classy classic** : or maybe someone out there talks about you behind your back.

 **red suits you better** : whoa, stretch. you know people who do shit like that?

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  or maybe, i just need to clean my ear right away. thank you very much.

 **red suits you better** : you don't have one. you dipshit.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  you know what they say, if you don't have the things you wanted, imagine that you have one.

 **red suits you better** : WHO SAYS SUCH SHITTY QUOTES LIKE THAT?

 **classy classic** : well, then, to avoid further stupidity. we'll discuss our group project.

 **classy classic** : for the assignment. i'll do number 1, 2, 3. red'll do 4, 5, 6. and stretch'll do the last 3 numbers.

 **red suits you better** : that'll fuckin' work.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  yup.

 **classy classic** : seriously, though. red. shouldn't you like- you know, do a lil' less swearing? it's a PG-13 fic.

 **red suits you better** : shouldn't you like- you know, suck my dick? i'm gettin' fuckin' horny.

 **classy classic:** hah. not if you lick my pusspuss first.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  ugh. you _are_ horny 24/7 red, if that even needed to be pointed out.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : maybe pick your socks first before making another mess on that sofa. just sayin'.

 **red suits you better** : shit man. talking about socks, that reminds me i gotta pick that socks i left in front of the TV, or boss'll be yellin' at my fuckin' face when he comes home.

 **red suits you better:**  sorry, see ya. pussy.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : really, though. why are you only saying goodbye to sans!!?

 **classy classic** : these talks about sofa- reminds me that maybe i should really clean that tomato stain on the sofa- paps would be devastated finding THAT out. later, dickhead.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : ...seriously?

_**red suits you better** :left the group._

_**classy classic** left the group._

**orange hoodie is my aesthetic** : ...

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  well, i do hope no one's going to try anything funny on me.

 **orange hoodie is my aesthetic:**  the itching won't stop

_**orange hoodie is my aesthetic** has been disconnected. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the fic i started back then when i had to type it on phone bc my laptop is so shitty and then now is finally i get around and got a proper laptop and actually writes the fic on a proper keyboard? bet no one did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is still wip. will draw & add icons for each of them and things like 'read by' and other stuff soon :/


End file.
